Observing
by BeautifulBabes
Summary: Castiel learns a thing or two about humans, suprising himself in the meantime. He meets a few humans that suprises him, and makes a few friends along the way. Series of One-shots
1. Chapter 1

Title: Observing

Characters: Castiel

Summary: Castiel observes a Catholic Mass as he waits for the Winchester Boys

Sound of Bells pealed from St. Peter and Paul's Ukrainian Catholic Church and well-dressed humans entered the church in masse. Castiel stood back watching them flood into the church. He liked the Ukrainian Catholic Church's better they were less ordinate than the other churches he had visited during his time in the meat suit. He entered the Church at last once everyone was inside and took the last seat remaining. He always listened in on their thoughts while in the Lord's House, it made him feel closer to humans and closer to understanding what drove them towards his Father.

He closed his eyes as if in prayer. Their thoughts assaulted him,

_God, please make my brother better _

_ God, take care of my wife up there in heaven _

_ God, why did you take my beloved son? He had such a life ahead of him, why'd he have to die to become a hero?_

_ God, please let me come home in one piece from Afghanistan_

_ Please, let my parents accept Troy, it's not like he's a bad person or anything. _

He opened his eyes and raised those skywards where his Father resided. He thought about those thoughts he heard. He wondered how a man who lost his wife still came to Church and believed in God, when he lost something so dear to him. He wondered how a mother who lost her son still came to Church and believed in God even when she questioned his motives. He wondered how a young man had the capacity to ask God to let him live through war rather than just arrogantly believe he'll make it home. He wondered how a man could pray for his brother even though there were medical advances. He wondered how young women prayed to God for acceptance of her choices.

Most of all he wondered how humans could still have believed when so many things knocked them down in life. He wondered if he would have that kind of strength.

Then he heard Dean Winchester call for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Conversations

Characters: Castiel and OFC

Summary: Castiel talks to a mourning mother and learns about faith human-style

Castiel was waiting again for the Winchester Boys- who have again gotten into trouble that landed them into the hospital. He just couldn't understand how Dean could believe so fervently that Samuel could make it out alive, when it was a clear indicator that Samuel was so close to death. He just couldn't understand it.

He wandered down the hospital corridors squeezing past rushing nurses and Doctors who barely had time to glance over at him, to even question why he was wandering the corridors. He past the War Veterans Unit when he heard an anguished scream; It didn't sound like someone being attacked but rather a scream of pain and hurt. He started following where the scream originated and it lead him to him a fifty year old woman rocking back and forth in her chair looking lost. The man beside her looked uncomfortable. He looked up and saw Castiel,

"Are you Mrs. Willows' husband?" Castiel barely opened his mouth and the man (assumedly Doctor) walked off. Castiel really did not know what to do. Looking around awkwardly for a couple minutes he finally sat down besides the lady. After another couple minutes of awkward silence he finally spoke.

"Mrs. Willows? What is the matter?" he just could not understand this situation. Why was she crying in a hospital? Where was her family? Mrs. Willows looked abruptly up. Her face lighted up.

"Are you an angel to take my son to a better place?" Castiel looked at her; he did not know how she knew. "Robbie was in so much pain. It hurt me so much, I wanted to make it better but I couldn't. I knew that God would take care of my Robbie". Castiel did not know how a mother who just lost her son could still believe that his Father took care of him. She continued talking unaware of his inner turmoil.

"Robbie is dead. God must have taken him. God must have decided that it was a better place for him up in heaven. God knows what he is doing. Robbie is going to a better place." Castiel was frankly at this point astonished that a mother who just lost her son believed that he was in a better place because his Father decided so.

He looked up and saw a spirit that would soon be moving on. The spirit was looking at the human lady with a kind of sad relief. The spirit spoke

"Mum, oh mum, don't cry. It's much better now. No more pain Mum. See, its better, the lady said I could wait for you on the other side. Mum don't worry we will see each other soon enough. I love you Mum" and then the spirit vanished. Castiel figured he must have moved on. When Castiel looked at the woman again, he was surprised that she wasn't crying. She looked at him,

"Didn't you feel Robbie? Robbie was here! He is at peace. I can feel it. God has taken care of my baby" and at that point the human woman smiled. Castiel finally blurted out a question that had been bothering him,

"How can you still believe in him?" she looked at him strangely,

"Because he takes care of his children, always, we may not see it as so, but he does." Castiel finally knew why she believed in his Father. Castiel knew as well he could believe in his Father wholly again. His Father might not be around, but he still took care of all his creatures.

Samuel Winchester just woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Resilient Humans

Characters: Castiel and OFCs

Summary: While waiting for the Winchester boys to get out of police custody Castiel encounters a unique person

Castiel paced back and forward hoping that Dean was not in too much trouble, it would not do well if he was behind bars than doing what he was destined for. He wrinkled his nose as he passed a drunkard waiting for the police officer to book him. He did not understand humans and this was one of the times, why would someone drink so much?

It was at this point that Castiel noticed that there was a new officer holding down the fort, she was female. It amazed Castiel he thought that humans locked their females behind closed doors where danger could not get them. After a few more minutes of pacing the female police officer spoke to him,

"Sir" she had a quiet unassuming voice, "would you please sit down you are making the others uncomfortable" Castiel stopped and looked around, indeed it turned out that the other humans were unsettled.

"There is no chairs, do you suggest I sit on the floor?" from that statement the female officer laughed, he did not mean for it to be funny.

"Good lord no, that would look bad wouldn't it? What are you here for anyways?" Castiel did not know if he liked the fact that she took the lord's name in vain, even if it was more polite than what he had heard in his months on this earth.

"My friends are being questioned by the authorities I am just waiting for them" the police officer raised her eyebrow

"Well I bet they are mighty happy to have such a loyal friend. I will be right back" and with that the female human walked into a back room. She returned moments later with a chair. She places the chair on the opposite side of her counter.

"There, take a load of cowboy. You are not in trouble with the law, so I say it's safe to assume we can talk with each other" Castiel looked to the chair and looked back at here, then with a moment's hesitation he sat down. He felt slightly uncomfortable sitting surrounded by humans, who were on the wrong side of the law.

At that moment a police officer passed escorted a battered young female who had been crying. The police officer nodded to the female police officer,

"Constable Mount" and the female police officer responded in kind,

"Constable Sergeant Richards, battery and abuse?" Constable Sergeant Richards leaned towards Constable Mount and whispered to them so as the girl could not over hear,

"Her own parents too, people like that should not have children" and with that he ushered the girl into the maze of the police headquarters. Castiel looked at Constable Mount,

"Her parents did that? Her own flesh and blood?" Castiel knew he sounded incredulous, he felt incredulous. The Constable gave him a level look and then said slowly,

"Yes, well in this career I have seen a lot of things that one would not think would happen. Parents abusing children, I knew that long before I joined up. It's more common than one would hope" Castiel scrutinize her carefully, she sounded as if she personally knew this kind of degradation that people did.

"You sound as if you know personally all about this subject" Castiel said slowly unsure if this was a wise thing to voice a loud. Constable Mount drew up short and looked at him closely,

"Mm, well my parents should not have been allowed to procreate." Castiel saw the pain and sorrow that was in the depths of her soul. There was so much pain, so much sorrow and so much hurt, how does she live day to day?

"How do you do it?" the question popped from his lips, unbidden. She gave a bitter simile,

"You must have had a blessed life, my new friend. My childhood has not been the best. My childhood is something I would not wish upon my worst enemy. You know my secret to surviving? Enjoy everything, everyday. You never know when life's going to fuck you over. Enjoy the little things. It also helps to help those less fortunate, those in situations in which they have no way to get out, they need someone to pull them out of the pit of their personal hell. Help people my new friend, enjoy life and do not let the pain, and cruelty of other people pull you down, that is what they want." Castiel was amazed, that this little woman, who have lived through so much yet was able to rise from the ashes of hell and become a helper of others. Humans constantly amaze him. This so even more so than others, he pulled Dean out of hell, but who pulled her out of her personal hell?

"Who helped you, Constable Mount?" a small smile filtered across her face,

"Chandra please, the person who pulled me out was actually a priest. Most people don't give them much credence nowadays, what with not believing god, the slander against the priests and all that stuff. Father Andrei, he was the only one who noticed I was suffering, he was the only one who would put himself in harm's way to help someone less fortunate out. He saved me, my new friend. "Castiel smiled to know that a priest helped out this woman, he smiled to know that his Father still heard people's pleas.

"My name is Castiel" he saw the simile of pleasure flit across her face,

"As in the angel?" Chandra smiled. "Mm, your parents must have know you would be a loyal, god-fearing person?" She smiled and Castiel could not resist reaching across the countertop and squeezing her hand,

"You are a very good person Chandra Mount, I am sure Father Andrei would be proud of you." At this point they both noticed the Winchester men coming to them.

"I am sure he does, I am sure he is watching on me up in heaven. Looks like your friends are done. Call me sometime and we should have coffee, Castiel earth's angel" Castiel nodded and pocketed the card she handed him,

"I shall Chandra. " Castiel promised himself to talk to the soul of Father Andrei, when he returned to heaven.

Humans are resilient.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kindness

Characters: Castiel, OFC

Summary: Castiel runs into an older man who teaches him the value of kindness

A/N: please review! I would appreciate it to see how people think of this! Thanks to those who do.

Castiel just did not get Samuel Winchester. He was supposed to evil down to his core, but he kept throwing him off his game by being _kind _of all things. Kindness has never thrown him for a loop before. Kindness! Samuel Winchester had the ability to be _kind, _this...This dark character! Castiel kept walking with his head lower against the howl of the wind. He was confused. Utterly, completely confused!

Castiel walked past even more homeless people looking desperate in the windy, rainy fall day. He did not know how people got so low that they began living on the streets, there were days that he did not understand the human population. He then saw a sight that stopped him in his tracks, an old African American man, who was dress in fine clothing, was walking about the homeless giving them food, clothes and other things from his friend, an Native American who was pulling things out of there truck. He was surprised, someone from a privileged status was willing to help those in need...but why was he surprised? Chandra taught him the value of helping others and never being beaten down. He was acutely aware his mouth was practically open in his astonishment.

He watched how the homeless people reacted to their presence, some were genuinely happy that someone was willing to give them food and clothing, and others were suspicious half thinking that they had ulterior motives. Some openly rebuked him!

"Fuck off Gramps!" snarled one homeless junkie who was possessively holding onto his old, worn down blanket that looked like it stopped providing heat and warmth a long time ago. The old man just stared at him,

"But don't you want somethin' that is warm? I heard it's goin' to get awfully cold this winter" the old man wouldn't let the junkie get away so easily, he knew that the boy would regret his decision later.

"Well I don't wan' it! Gramps! Don' wan' you're kind laughin' a' me! Doin' jus' fine!" and he stubbornly moved away. At this point the Native American spoke up,

"Walther, he does not want our help, let's give these belongings to someone who wants them" the old man, otherwise known as Walther looked at his helper and sighed,

"I know, Dennis, I know. I just hoped" Dennis just smiled and softly agreed.

At this point Castiel walked away before Walther and Dennis could spot that he was watching them. He was a couple blocks away when the truck pulled up beside him and the window rolled down to reveal Walther.

"Ah! You were the dear fellow who was watchin' us! Dennis I found the fellow!" Walther smiled, "join me and Dennis at our favourite coffee shop just around the corner, and we can have chatted, come, come!" Castiel found this man like a jolly, human Santa (he had gotten confused a bit when Samuel tried to explain it to him when Christmas began arriving). Castiel hesitated for a second and then decided that he wanted to learn what motivated these men, and perhaps, just perhaps he might gain some new human friends.

They sat down at a comfortably worn booth, in the pop and mum shop reminiscent of the fifties and sixties. Walther looked Castiel for a second and then broke out a grin,

"I am Walther George Harrison, and this here is my dear friend, Dennis Eagle. I saw you watchin' young man, yes I did, no need to be embarrassed. It's how you learn! You were probably surprised that someone was actually helping out the less fortunate people, like you. Don't be surprised, I see that suit used to be somethin' nice, you must have fallen on some hard times, your suit is worn down, smelly- no offense, dear boy- you look haggard!" Castiel did not realize that this was how the human population saw him and thought of him.

"Walther, he's a bit of a legend around here. He used to poor like us, but he got out by his sheer determination, and now he comes back to help us out in any little way he can, he remembers his roots. He helped me out of an orphanage. I would have been like those boys on the streets, homeless probably either a junkie or in a gang. Walther doesn't want anything in return, nothing. It's rather amazing, in my opinion for most people around here, they don't do anything for free. Everyone loves Walther, and Walther loves everyone." Castiel could see the pride in Dennis' gaze and tone.

"For nothing, all this kindness?" Castiel couldn't help but question; he was continuingly amazed by humans and their contradictions.

"Yes, I admit I am not the most wonderful person, but I know the people's situation around here, I know what can help, _action can help more than throwin' wads of money at them. _My late wife, Bertha, who was born into money couldn't understand why I a bi'-shot in Wall Street cared so passionate about actually makin' a difference. In Wall Street I can be a shark, a real mean one, but I have learned to temper it usin' those thin's that are close to my heart. Kindness doesn't always come from those who are completely good and nice, even us darker people can be nice" Castiel was astonished, does that mean that Samuel Winchester was actually able to be kind?

"Well, Mr. Harrison that is wonderful what you do." Castiel began to blush; he did not know how to control his vessels' emotions! Damn, vessel! Walther saw his astonishment,

"Now, what may I call you? Can't go around calling you dear son!" Castiel muttered out his name still slightly embarrassed. "Good, good come with me, we shall do something about that bathing situation, and clean your clothes, there still usable though, and we'll see about gettin' some food in that stomach of yours" declared Walther.

Castiel knew he found a new friend, one who is so generous and jolly. He liked both of them actually. He let them led him away to their truck. Halfway to Dennis' house, he asked the vital question,

"Why me?" Walther turned and looked at him (Dennis couldn't as he was driving), his gaze softened,

"Why, dear Castiel, it is simple. I saw somethin' in you; you are a lot like me in my youth. Lost and confused. I try to help those I can." And with that he turned around and gazed out the window.

It was at this point, Castiel knew. Samuel Winchester had the ability to be kind.

What do you think? Good? Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Humans are just as good

Characters: Castiel, Chandra and other new characters.

Summary: Castiel and Chandra

"Castiel, are you listening? Come on! I've been talking for the past hour! Have you heard anything I've said?" Chandra looked slightly frustrated as she walked backwards in front of Castiel as they headed towards Buckingham Palace. Chandra was flushed with excitement of being in England, at the center of many historical events, at being able to see these places, and Castiel thought he would be annoyed but instead he was reminded yet again about the human's short life span, and their ability to see things in a whole different lime of light, a different way that made him appreciate it all over again. Chandra's red hair glowed from the glinting sunlight, and her green eyes were dancing with merriment.

"Chandra, I have been listening to you." Castiel said trying to placate her, as he has learnt over the months of being friends with a female human, they were so touchy! Chandra abruptly stopped and he almost walked her over.

"Castiel, are you lying to save your skin? I saw your glazed looked when I was talking to you!"Chandra drew her body up in righteous fury, even at five feet one inch, she still could pull off scary- and that was something to Castiel who was used to dealing with demons on a regular basis. Her hands were placed on her hips and her fair, clear complexion began to redden in anger or embarrassment- he could not tell which. Then just as suddenly as she became insulted she laughed, her laughter light and merry. "Oh, Castiel, I think you've been punished enough. Besides this will teach you to listen!" just as abruptly she turned and began walking towards Buckingham Palace, and Castiel hurried his pace to catch up to her.

They reached the Palace gates with the stiff guards, and Chandra laughed at the teenage boys who were attempting to make the guards laugh, even just twitch. Chandra turned towards Castiel, her small heart shaped lips turned upwards in a smile,

"Do you see them Castiel? It is sort of funny that they are trying to get the guards to smile especially since they are not allowed to. It is childish, especially as an adult I understand these men's duties and how hard it is day in day out to keep your face stone cold!" Castiel did understand these men's problems. At this point Chandra sighed and looked at him mischievously,

"Come on Castiel, I see a pub farther down the street, let's go for a pint of that famous British mead!" and she began to tug Castiel in that direction even though she was shorter than him. Castiel let himself be pulled in the pub's direction even though he had little desire to go for an alcoholic drink. He did not understand these human desires to drink beverages that intoxicated one's self. Across the street from them was another tourist couple, a cute couple, the woman was blond and the fellow was dark coloured and they were posing taking pictures, Chandra saw them and commented on it,

"Oh! Castiel look at that couple! Don't they look adorable? We should take some pictures before we leave! Keep the memories alive via pictures! Great idea isn't it?" and she finished pulling him inside the pub. The pub was smoky, and filled with old men and young women. She led them to the pub counter with the bartender, the bartender; a short chubby man who looked like he never set foot in the sun. He asked her, her poison of choice.

"Ah, Vodka, the good kind don't chimp out buddy. What about you Castiel?" said Chandra as she turned and looked at Castiel, her v-neck red silk shirt stressing her breasts. Castiel did not feel the urge to drink, so he shook his head and made his way to the only free table. He sat down and watched Chandra fight through the mob of people, carefully balancing her drink in her hand, and making sure her white knee-length flow skirt did not caught on any tables. Just as she was able to reach the table, a muscle-bound meathead blocked her way.

"Hey lady, looking good, gonna buy me a drink?" Chandra gave him a scandalized look and moved to go around him, when he put a hand on her, "Hey lady don't ignore me, and don't you know who I am?" Castiel moved to her rescue as she tried to tug her arm out of his grip. He put his hand on the meathead's shoulder,

"Let the lady go, she did not do anything to harm you. Let her go" he intoned in his serious infliction. The guy turned to look at him, his gaze at first was incredulous and disbelieving until he saw the look in Castiel eyes, quickly swallowed and let Chandra's arm go and quickly walked away. Chandra was flushed, and looked slightly upset. She pushed her way out of the pub, ignoring her drink. Castiel went after her, and put his arm on her shoulders,

"Are you okay? That man seemed to greatly upset you" Chandra looked at Castiel and then she said after a moment,

"I am fine Castiel, I just never get used to the male urges of trying to be all superior and shit. Stupid men" at that point she seemed to be cutting herself off from continuing her ranting and raving. She stifling (or as stiffly as she could in ballet flats) crossed road towards the double Decker bus, without stopping to see if he was following her; and Castiel reluctantly followed her. Castiel knew that the human in the bar was despicable, but he did not understand why it made Chandra so upset.

"I do not understand this...this being upset. Why are you upset?" Chandra stopped abruptly and turned around to glare at him,

"Castiel, I understand that you are different from the rest of us, but jeez as a human you should understand how this would make me feel!" and then she broke into tears. Castiel did not know how to react; he has never had a crying woman in front of him. He felt incredibly helpless, he know started to understand how all these male figures felt when they had a hysterical woman. Then he was startled when Chandra slapped him in the arm. He looked at her,

"What are doing? Why did you hit me?" he questioned Chandra. He could not understand women, scratch that, he did not understand humans in general, and such an outdated laborious species. Chandra looked at him liked he grew a third head.

"Why'd I hit you? Think Castiel before you speak. Did it ever occur to you how that guy made me feel? Did it ever occur to you people have feelings?" she glared at him asking for his answer. It had never occurred to him that her feeling might have been hurt.

"I am sorry Chandra it did not occur to me that you could have been hurt by the things he was presuming and doing. Sometime things like that do not occur to me" Chandra seemed mollified. She nodded and then stepped onto the bus, and went to sit beside an elegant grey haired woman. Castiel found a spot besides a mother and her toddler son.

Chandra pulled her tote bag into her lap and pulled out the current book she was reading, "Fathers and Sons" by Ivan Turgenev. She was nicely into the book when the lady besides her spoke,

"Is that fellow over there with you?" she asked nodding discreetly to Castiel. Chandra looked over to Castiel's direction to see him staring woodenly ahead creeping out his fellow passengers.

"Oh yes. I am quite sorry about his behaviour, he was raised in a family that didn't believe in showing emotion." The elegant lady looked at her for a moment before saying to her,

"Oh dear, it does not bother me at all, it looks like it is bothering them though. My name is Eryn Iona." She held her hand out for a hand shake,

"My name is Chandra Mount. My friend over there is Castiel. We are visiting her, quite excited to see all the historical sites.

"Oh yes, we have quite a number of historical sites, I highly recommend going to go see the Tower, said to be haunted. I do not believe in that nonsense but it is quite interesting to think that was how people before us believed it, why do they though?" Eryn stopped when she realized she was going off-tangent as she was wont to do. "Sorry, I am a Professor of History over at the University of Oxford. I tend to go off-tangent when I talk about history, it is my passion." Chandra smiled at her encouragingly and spoke,

"Don't worry, it was quite fascinating. I could learn a lot from you!" Chandra stopped chatting and looked over to Castiel who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Castiel turned to the young mother beside him and said

"What a beautiful chid you have" she looked at him for a second and said,

"His name is Theodore, Theo say hello to the man. I am Lindsay Root" she stuck out her hand, "I am Castiel" she smiled.

"Like the angel, huh? Hear that Theo there is people who do have names after the bible!" she said to her youngling

Castiel learnt one valuable lesson: All humans matter and learned that humans have emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Learning about Love and Family

His blasted cell-phone-thingy rang and for a second her could not remember how to answer it, then thankfully he did.

"Hello?" he was still unsure as to whether or not he should shout, he restrained himself.

"Castiel, it's me Dennis. I phoning you for a favour actually...not that I don't like your company" Daniel spoke ending with a smile upon his lips. Castiel liked all his new friends; he was actually surprised that he made what humans termed as friends. The Winchester's were actually surprised that he made friends, in the words of Dean, "Damn, we are having an influence on you! Way to go bro!" Chandra Mount: Detective Sergeant (she gotten promoted), amateur historian, life enthusiastic and most loyal exuberant friend alive. Walther George Harrison: Elderly African man, owner of a chain of restaurants, kindest man alive and super chain smoker. Dennis Eagle: North-American Indian, chef and star of his own show _Dennis Cooking with Family, _amateur Anthropologist, Skiing enthusiast and serious contemplator. Eryn Iona: PhD (Doctor) in History and Professor at Oxford, amateur Tour guide, food lover and most including friend alive. Lindsay Root: Mother of Theodore Root, up and coming Lawyer at a prestigious law firm _Goodyear & Hankie Partners, wildlife_ enthusiast and fiercely loyal. He was becoming used to this idea of having friends. He has not yet told them about being an Angel of the Lord (his Father), to them he was simply, Castiel Novak: awkward human being, government job, slowly learning to loosen up and loyal. For now that was enough, Castiel knew though that someday he would have to tell them, he hoped they would stay by him-and this thought made him feel selfish and guilty.

"Yes Dennis, how I may help you?" he told Dennis, stopping his inward monologue. He would help Dennis anyhow- and this was another thought that surprised him.

"Well, my younger brother Gregory has gotten into major trouble. He's accused of murdering his wife, Cynthia. I know he didn't, _I know my brother! _Castiel I need Chandra's number and Lindsay's number. I know they don't live in the country, but they can do something! Perhaps Lindsay can find a good lawyer for Gregory- perhaps Pro Bono he's refusing my money, but if need be I will force the money down his throat!- and Chandra she can look at the investigation and see if there is anything they missed. Please Castiel!" Dennis was practically begging by the end. Castiel could understand Dennis' sentiment, he would do the same for his brothers in heaven, and he would go to anything lengths as well.

"Yes I am sure they help you in a heartbeat. " After fumbling for a moment through his 'heavenly rolodex'- he didn't trust these cell phones with his information other than his voice talking to someone else. "Chandra's home number is 1-306-657-9800 and her office number is 1-306-600-777 ext. 1232. Lindsay's home number is 1-32-789-4556 and her office number is 1-32-999-4566 ext. 1289. You have my well wishes and if you need anything else I am phone call away." He told Dennis,

"Thanks Castiel. I'll call you if we need anything else. I really appreciate it."

A MONTH LATER...

Gregory Eagle did kill his wife Cynthia Eagle; he killed her after he found her in the bedroom with her lover, John Fort. Gregory Eagle was sentenced 35 to life. Castiel heard about this when he appeared into the hotel room that the Winchester's were in. The TV was on, and they were watching about it, and commenting about it. Castiel just kept his jaw shut. He was as the humans said 'Fence Straddling', he understood the Brother's sentiments but he knew Dennis. He could not hurt Dennis so easily.

He picked up his phone and dialled Dennis' number.

"Hello, Castiel for a second I thought you were more reports wanting a delectable quote. I only like delectable in food. "Dennis sounded drained.

"Hello Dennis, just checking in on you, heard about your brother."

"Are you going to condemn him? Chandra, Walther, Lindsay and Eryn haven't thankfully otherwise I don't know what I'd do." At first Dennis sounded defence then defeated.

"What are you now thinking about your brother Gregory?" Castiel asked measuring Dennis' thoughts.

"Well, I'm hurt that he didn't face up his actions but I understand why he did that, it is his life after all. At the same time I don't know what made him kill his wife. He's my brother though, and he will always be my brother, even though I don't agree with his decisions and actions. I will always be there for him, but I will not support him for killing his wife, the woman he promised to cherish and protect! I love him but I also loved his wife Cynthia. Oh, Castiel. He made such a fool out of me! I believed him, and gotten expensive legal help and dragged in my friends, and it all came back into my face! Geez, he used my loyalty and love to him! Why did he do that? Chandra said that, he just as easily killed his wife without probable remorse- since he didn't own it up- and that I shouldn't be hurt by this and just chalk it up to this whole affair. She also said it doesn't mean I don't have hate or despise him, I can still love him but from a distance and give him emotional support. Rationally I know she's right, but emotionally I'm still stinging. "Dennis sounded so defeated and hurt, Castiel also understood this.

"She sounds right, Dennis. Gregory is your brother, but you're not his walking mat." Dennis sighed. Dennis logically knew this. He knew this.

DENNIS

He walked down the cemetery rows and stopped in-front of a marble headstone, which read "Cynthia Harrington-Eagle/1969-2010/Daughter Wife Mother" and place a bouquet of lilies on her grave. Dennis looked sadly down on his best friend and sister-in-law. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his own brother killed his best friend. At the same time he still loved his brother, the guy who jumped over the fence of their old woman's neighbour just to get his favoured baseball. Where could life go so wrong? He has a blessed life after their horrid life in their broken down neighbourhood. He has his chosen career, full of friends but no significant other. Yet it wasn't as great because his best friend was dead and his brother in jail.

"Ah Cynthia, what am I going to do? Why did he murder you? CY, you should meet my new friends, none of them will ever replace you though. They all back me up and support me. Remember the time we went to Rome and we forgot our luggage in the terminal and we couldn't find it, and you were all 'let's get going and find somebody else's luggage? Remember we found the sex addict's luggage? Good God we laughed so hard after we stopped staring at it. Oh CY I miss you greatly. Rest in peace luv"

He placed him palm on her tombstone before moving off.

CHANDRA

She walked up the walkway to her Baba's small cottage. The multitudes of flowers were all in bloom giving the yard a fragrances and beautiful feel. She smelled bread and perogies wafting out of the house. The smell always made her remember growing up and making them with her Baba. She entered through the side door,

"Baba! It's me!" she yelled out and went towards the kitchen where she heard dishes clanking. Her Baba was short at five feet even with her curly hair stalk white and her ice blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Ah! Patricia!" Nobody knew her name was actually Patricia Chandra Mount (born Patricia Chandra Kachur), but her Baba's name was Patricia and she wanted a different identity than her Baba.

"Hi Baba I stopped by for hot water." Her Baba scrutinized her and then set about making hot water and fruit pudding.

"Darling, you don't just stop by to talk, you never had enough patience to do that, even though you manage it at your job" she knew what her Baba was asking; is there anything wrong?

"Oh you know me...I miss Grandpa" Elbridge Kachur, number one grandfather in the world, passed away last month. She stared into her cup as she felt Baba settled into the chair besides her

"So do me darling, you also miss Charlie too. We both do." Charlie Mount, husband of Chandra, passed away four years ago. They sat together in companionable silence.

"A friend of mine's brother killed his wife, who was incidentally his best friend. It just made me miss them all the more." Baba understood, El was her best friend, just like Charlie was Patricia's best friend. She got up and hugged her granddaughter.

WALTHER

He sat down heavily and looked at the picture of his late wife, Laia. He knew that it was hard for Dennis, the poor boy. Laia was the love of his life. They met when she came to the grand opening of his first ever restaurant _Golden Bucket_, a southern deep fried foods restaurant. The prettiest woman in the restaurant, golden blonde curls, green eyes and petite like a fairy and the strongest Irish accent and he feel in love at first sight. They dated for six months, went everywhere together and got married in Laia's hometown, with his mother right by his side. They were married for forty years when she passed away. They went through the ups and downs of marriage; the fights, the anniversaries, illness and they grew together along the way. Now that she was gone he missed her all the more; her cooking, sewing, her honey and cilantro tea and the locket he gave her that she always wore. He missed the sun glinting off her golden curls, her green eyes twinkling mischievously and her heart shaped lips always turned up in a ghost of a smile. Her great enthusiasm for everything in life, her endless support of whatever he was crusading on, oh how he misses her. Elizabeth, their daughter; they barely stayed together after her death. It was hard on both of them. Elizabeth was a lot like her mother, enthusiastic about her passion, helping other people. On her way to become a social worker, when she died and killed a part of Laia and they both knew that. Richard, their son; fell into a bad drug habit no matter how hard they tried to break it. He didn't even go to his mother's funeral. Walther had lost track of him, but he knew deep down that he was still alive and would someday reunite with him and fix his life.

Walther knew his life had a lot of sob stories, but it also had a lot of happy stories: his marriage of Laia, the birth of his children and the small meaningful times in between and he would never lose sight of those.

ERYN

She felt really bad for Dennis, even though she was a continent away. She sat down on a bench in-front of the gravestone which read "LEAH ELIZABETH IONA/ 1912-1998/Devoted Mother Wife and Daughter". She placed the red roses, which her mother adored on her grave.

"Hello Mother. Long time no see. Life has been busy as usual" she stopped contemplating, her mother while alive was a cold, emotionless woman, but after she died Eryn realized that her mother came from a different era in which people were not allowed to show emotion. Also after she died she realized how much her mother loved her. It was those little things that really made a difference, like the time when she was eight when her beloved dog St. Rosemary- her first friend- died, Mother had her buried under the Oak tree with a plaque made. To her at the moment was cold and cruel, she wanted her mother to hold her and kiss her and say everything would be okay. Instead as she got older she realized that her Mother did what she could with what she had been raised with, she showed her daughter a way to remember and to honour the dead. Without any words

Her mother was also so strong, Daddy died in the war (World War II) when she was ten. She didn't realize then how much it took or her mother, a war widow, to survive and raise a child (no matter the help from the servants). Her mother made it look so cold and easy, but she was probably grieving and scared.

Now more than ever she wished she realized it before her mother died, so she could say;

"Thank you Mother for all you have done. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for raising me when Daddy died. Thank you for so much" and she would have hugged her tight, no more matter how much her mother hated it.

LINDSAY

Lindsay heaved Theodore on her hip and began walking down the winding staircase towards the grassy landscape and the tall towering slabs of granite that had the hundreds of Soldiers' name written upon them. At the bottom she placed Theodore on the grass and gave him some of his toys, she was glad that the soldiers watched over this place so she didn't have to worry about Theodore while she was here or less about him anyways.

She walked over to the wall, found the plaque she was looking for and placed her hand on it. The plaque read, "SSgt. Michel Girardeau KIA". She missed her older brother every single day, he was the guy who stood up for her, who beat her up, who taught her to ride her bike and got her first illegal ID. He was her guardian angel on earth and would have been Theodore's guardian angel. Now he is in heaven looking down on them.

Theodore would never meet his godfather and uncle. He would never learn the wrong things from him like; fighting, setting off firecrackers and other things. He would also never learn the good things like: family loyalty, fixing the house up, riding a motorcycle (though she doubts that she'll like it at first) and being a man.

She would always miss her brother, her tormenter and her greatest ally. He died a hero, not because he wanted to be a hero but because he did what he considered was the right thing.

In remembrance of those we have said Goodbye to.


End file.
